Talk:Commander Adam Malkovich
Speculation I'm pretty sure encyclopedias don't ordinarily include speculation. Plus, the speculation of a romance probably came AFTER the death of Adam, if nobody had even heard of him until Fusion.JaggerG 17:07, 24 July 2007 (UTC) Chronology Does anyone know really when Samus was in the GF, or just speculation? MetVet :It never said she was in the GF at all. It might have just been a mission similar to that of Metroid Fusion's (but without the X, the BSL, and other stuff). MarioGalaxy {talk/ / } 03:13, 6 January 2008 (UTC) According to the Federation Police page, she was part of said organization. MetVet :And I think that was fanon. Don't forget, just because most of the fanon was erased that doesn't mean we didn't miss some. MarioGalaxy {talk/ / } 20:18, 8 January 2008 (UTC) Actually, it's not fanon. According to monologues early in Metroid Fusion (and I quote:) "...reminds me of a gruff Federation CO I served under named Adam Malkovich..." Samus Aran, Metroid Fusion. This implies that she was under his direct command (not partnership or hired as hunter) at some point. Samus also makes a comment that this is the only time she has had to take direct-orders like that before the ship-version of Adam. This also does not confirm whether she served under Galactic Federation Police or Federation Marines. Comment please. MetVet :::::Did it exactly say that it wasn't another mission like MF. MarioGalaxy {talk/ / } 20:31, 12 January 2008 (UTC) MetVet: In the manga she specifically identifies herself as a member of the Federation Police during the mission to Jugrald. Dazuro :You are an IP. IPs aren't supposed to have user pages. Anyways, I never read the manga. I always get bored each time I start to. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 13:21, 26 April 2008 (UTC) No, I'm a member, I just forgot to log in. :P Dazuro 21:23, 26 April 2008 (UTC) Time to resurrect this old debate... do when know when Samus "served under" Malkovich? Somewhere it says between Samus's 2nd and 3rd visits. ''MetVet'' Censoring The only translated version is censored. Based on the humourous situation with Kreatz, the fact that this is a Nintendo intellectual property, and the fact that SnoopyCool also translates much violent and adult-oriented manga, I'd assume that the original is likely sensored. Though I could be proven wrong, the editor from yesterday did not claim to cite an alternative translation or to have done it theirself. This leaves me to believe that they "filled in the blanks". 09:25, 13 February 2009 (UTC) ::Based on previous experience with Japanese "swearwords", it is possible that there was no cussword at all in the original. There are many Japanese words with the intensity of a swearword, but which are not strictly analogues. For example, "shimatte", which is often translated as the invective "shit", simply means "to do completely". Thus, it can be used in a tone like "Shit, I've completely messed up.", or simply "That ship was totally obliterated." There is a habit among fan-translators to use the "cussiest" translation, to make their favored series "more adult", but it is not often accurate - more often the character is merely exasperated, instead of foulmouthed.Glorious CHAOS! 04:08, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::If you can copy the original text, or give me a link, I can check the translation.Glorious CHAOS! 04:10, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Think it's this page. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 04:17, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Nevermind, they used "$%#@" in the original as well. Those shapes on the left.Glorious CHAOS! 06:49, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Really? Now that I look, I see geometric shapes and card suits. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 07:26, January 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, yes, but this is the English equivalent. I can't really type the card suit symbols.Glorious CHAOS! 21:17, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :::Why can you not type card suits? Just find a correct font in which they are in. That would be your only problem. Card suits are Alt characters 3-6: ♥, ♦, ♣, ♠...? [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 22:11, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Adam Malkovich survived? Adam Malkovich survived the encounter with Ridley's ship. Woah. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 02:46, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Don't count on it. Most of those scenes likely represent flashbacks. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 03:28, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Yay, a retcon. Samusiscool3 talk{ROLLBACKAH} 00:07, 26 June 2009 (UTC) 2001 I'll buy this connection, but I'm not seeing the dialogue that was posted in the YT video of Fusion I'm looking at, so I removed this section: As another shout out to 2001, when Adam locks Samus in the Navigation Room they go through the infamous dialog from 2001. :Samus: "Open the Navigation room doors Adam. Open the Navigation room doors." :Adam: "I'm sorry Samus, but I'm afraid I can't do that." ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 00:25, November 13, 2009 (UTC) I doubt he's Sylux. But maybe he is. TantrumDog 05:27, December 1, 2009 (UTC) TantrumDog Gallery I don't see adam himself in those pictures from Other M. Maybe it would be better using screens from the new trailer? [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|'''''HellKaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 15:00, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Chozoboy, why did you revert my edit? --[[User:DekutullaZM|''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 03:33, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Unless you give me a good reason not to, I'm removing those pictures.--[[User:DekutullaZM|Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 23:37, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Well, it is an Adam Malkovich gallery with images of Adam Malkovich in a scene that multiple reviews have confirmed that Adam Malkovich is included in. I'm not sure you understand the burden of proof. 'ChozoBoy' http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 00:22, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Excuse me. I did not realize that one marine in the same armor as every other marine was supposed to look like Adam. I apologize for a mistake that is completely normal and to be expected. Still, unless you LABEL it as a photo including Adam, no one is going to realize that it has him in it. So, maybe you should mention that insyead of confusing us. After all, you can't expect everyone to read the reviews. So sorry about your "Burden of Proof". --[[User:DekutullaZM|Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla'']] out.02:26, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :Wait. Isn't Adam the slightly "yellow" guy at the very left of both pictures?